The Survey Research Shared Resource (SRSR) has supported cancer research for more than twelve years. This resource promotes cancer research by providing UWCCC members with high quality, efficient, and low-cost assistance on the design and implementation of cancer-related surveys. Three major objectives have guided this Shared Resource; Provide consultation and technical assistance to UWCCC members for designing survey research components of cancer prevention and control studies; Serve as a Shared Resource for the collection of qualitative and quantitative survey data along with biological specimens using telephone and face-to-face interviews, mailed questionnaires and internet surveys; and Facilitate high-impact cancer research among UWCCC members. The SRSR provides two main areas of services; Project Development and Data Collection. Project development includes consultation services in survey design; questionnaire development and pilot testing; reliability and validity sub-studies; cognitive and methodological testing; web survey creation and testing including online questionnaires, registration tools and tracking systems; and qualitative data assistance including conceptualization of interview content, conducting focus groups and identifying response themes. Data collection services include subject identification and recruitment; a range of survey modes including computer-assisted telephone interviews, web-based surveys, mailed self-administered surveys, in-person interviews and medical record abstraction; and biological specimen procurement and management The SRSR provides initial data processing services for all data collected. Processing services include, but are not limited to, data entry, optical scanning of completed forms, cleaning and coding of survey responses, formatting datasets for analysis and maintenance of scientific quality assurance standards. Amy Trentham-Dietz, Ph.D. serves as the Faculty Leader of the SRSR. She holds a Ph.D. in epidemiology and has more than 15 years experience in conducting epidemiologic studies and collecting survey data. The SRSR supports multidisciplinary cancer research through the collection of survey data for grant applications and high-impact publications authored by numerous UWCCC members.